Guilty Pleasure
by MistaJ'sHarley
Summary: AJ is having second thoughts about her affair with Paige. Will they figure it out or was it never meant to be? Paige/AJ
1. Guilty Pleasure

AJ laid in her hotel room bed drowning in her own guilt. The words 'Why?' and 'How did this happen?' paraded through her every thought. Her eyes lightly glazed with tears. Her eyes slowly shifted to her right landing on her lover peacefully sleeping, Paige.

She started to have feelings for the beautiful Brit shortly after her return to WWE and everything escalated from then on. She flirted often with her, soon it became kisses and little time in a closet or dressing room, and now she's laying next to the woman she made love too.

Her heart was aching in agony knowing that she cheated on her husband. She promised to always be faithful to him, and now she feels as if she stabbed him right in the back in cold blood.

She loves Phil, but she loves Paige as well. She was having the ultimate conflict in her mind over what to do, who did she truly love?, was this just a faze?

She eased the covers off of her body slowly, lifting Paige's arm ever so carefully not to wake her. She stood up covering her bare body with an oversized shirt before taking one last glance at her mistress. She started to feel tears forming and walked quietly out of the bedroom. She couldn't stand being there in that moment.

Paige woke up alone in the bed, her eyes opening slowing, quick blinks following. She smiled to herself thinking of AJ. How much she loved and adored her. How sweet their love making was the night before. Suddenly, she heard faint cry's from the hall. She shot up quickly throwing the covers off of her, then covering herself quickly, rushed out of the room.

There was AJ, in a ball behind the counter. Crying her sweet eyes out in guilt and confusion. 'Babe, babe! Please tell me what's wrong' Paige said nervously running over to comfort her. What did she do last night? She thought to herself. 'Everything Paige! All of this!' She practically yelled, breaking Paige's embrace. She couldn't be in Paige's arms it was too much right now.

Paige stood up and slowly started to approach AJ. 'Darling? Is there something I did wrong?' Paige asked to concern as worry flashed over her eyes. AJ cried harder 'Paige, everything is wrong! All of this! This affair that we're having, its wrong Paige! I have a husband, a life, and I've ruined it by being here with you! I just can't take the guilt anymore!'

Paige was hurt, extremely hurt by AJ's words. She loved AJ with all of her heart and it broke it into a million shattered pieces when she spoke. 'AJ, I love you, please don't do this.' she said her voice cracking slightly. 'I know you do, but I just can't do this anymore Paige...' AJ said slightly above a whisper.

Paige bit her lip harshly trying to hold back her tears. She loved AJ so much and now, everything she's hoped for is gone. 'Go pack your things, you need to go' Paige said turning trying to hide her tears from AJ. 'Paige, wait listen...'AJ pleaded 'Go AJ!' Paige hissed not daring to look at her.

She heard AJ's cry's and footsteps rush through the hall as she cried in her own agony.

Paige waited in the kitchen for AJ to arrive so she could leave and say her one last goodbye. Staring blanking at the wall going over everything that had just transpired. Then she appeared, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

'Paige, I do love you. I just can't do this...' She cried. Paige sighed letting go of her anger for now. Even though her blood was still boiling. 'I love you too April, you need time, and I...understand' she whispered trying not to cry again. They slowly made there way to the door before opening it. It hurt Paige dearly to watch AJ leave her, especially like this.

'Bye Paige...' AJ whispered tears threading to spill again 'Goodbye April...' Paige replied trying to be strong even though her heart was breaking. Then, AJ leaned in giving Paige a passionate yet painful goodbye kiss. Paige accepted willingly, enjoying what feels like the last time.

Then, like a summer breeze, she was gone. Not only leaving but taking Paige's heart with her.


	2. Heartache and Pain

Paige dreaded work. It's not that she hated wrestling, no that will always be her first love, but it was the thought of seeing the woman who broke her heart. She was broken after her and AJ ended. She wanted AJ in her life again more than anything, and she'd give up the world to have her back. She dreamt of her every night only to wake up to lonely mornings.

Paige sighed loudly pulling into the parking space, hurt filling her heart yet she plastered a smile on her face for the crowd that she would have to maneuver through. She walked through and waved to her adoring fans, every now and then signing autographs and taking pictures. Then finally placing her feet inside of the arena's backstage area.

Paige looked around nervously, trying not to come in contact with AJ. She walked into the locker room, and to her relief, AJ was nowhere to be seen. She changed into her ring attire, and tied her boots, then exited the locker room cautiously.

Paige walked directly to the wardrobe room to have some things fixed, only to find the one she's been trying to avoid, AJ. Paige sucked her breath in. She wanted to stay professional even though the women who broke her heart was in her presents.

AJ gasped quietly. She haven't talked to or seen Paige outside of the ring since they separated. It hurt her to watch Paige try to ignore her. She still had deep feelings for Paige and she still didn't know what her heart truly wanted.

'Hey Sandra, Hi AJ...' Paige said not daring to look into the eyes of the other woman. 'Hi Paige...' AJ whispered loud enough for Paige to hear the agony in her voice.

Paige didn't want to look at AJ, it would just bring up to many emotions and this wasn't the time or place for those. AJ suddenly giggled, blushing slightly, and Paige couldn't help but glance. 'Oh is it Phil?' Sandra cooed to the blushing wife of the former WWE champion.  
>Paige grinded her teeth together in anger. She didn't hate Phil, but couldn't denied that she was terribly jealous of his love life. She took a slow deep breath trying to calm down yet she couldn't contain her rage. She had to get out and calm down. 'I'm gonna go warm up' She mumbled leaving quickly.<p>

AJ sighed as Paige left. She knew that Paige was mad and that she still had feeling to her, and she knew she still had feelings for her as well. "I'll talk to you later" she texted in reply to her husband, turning her phone off.  
>She looked around for Paige, trying to find her to talk to her. She was in the hall, her knees half a foot away from her chest, resting her arms on her knees starring blankly at the TV set watching the other matches.<p>

AJ hesitated to talk, but built up the courage to do so. 'Uh we're on in about ten minutes...' AJ said softly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
>Paige's head turned harshly, being around AJ was hard enough, but talking to her was hell. 'Uh ok I'll be ready by then, thanks dar- uh AJ' she said with a slight slip of the tongue. She cursed to herself, angry.<br>Thus while, AJ smiled to herself. She missed Paige's pet names for her. It made her feel special in a way.  
>Paige stood to find herself directly in front of the face of her love.<p>

They starred lovingly into each other's dark colored eyes. Deep passion fill both of them. It was as if no words could describe the feeling.

Then Paige snapped back into reality, stuttering. It was from love to awkward in a split second. 'See you later' Paige said quickly rushing away from the scene.

AJ sighed, running her fingers through her hair.  
>It was wrong, but with Paige, why does it feel right?<p> 


	3. Pain and Confusion

After their segment, AJ found a quiet spot in the backstage area to put her own thoughts back together.  
>She was in misery thinking of Paige and her feelings for her. She felt horrible for the way she ending things with Paige. Her confusion was consuming her. Did she love Paige more than Phil? What does she really want right now? Paige was like an addiction to her.<p>

She couldn't help herself, looking into Paige's dark eyes, it was like AJ's little window to heaven. She missed the feeling of Paige's soft lips pressed against hers. The way Paige lifted her up in her arms, or how utterly romantic and caring Paige is and how much they adored and loved each other unconditionally when they were together.

Everything about Paige drove AJ to the brink of insanity. Her feelings were confusing, she loved Phil so much and couldn't live without him, yet she couldn't stand being without Paige as well.

She massaged her temple, as these thoughts were giving her a headache. She couldn't help herself as tear drops fell from her eyes. She felt strange and she wanted to feel whole again, but with who? She sighed picking up her things slowly making her way to her car. Imagines of Paige never leaving her mind.

Meanwhile, Paige had retired to the locker room to change out of her ring attire. Paige sighed loudly running her fingers through her hair, leaning her head against the wall behind her. She stared at the ceiling above her thinking over everything, and by everything, AJ.

She had put all of her love and invested all of her time in to try to make their relationship work, but it all seemed to crumble away in the blink of eye. She couldn't hide her feelings for AJ well at all. AJ was her kryptonite, her weakness. Looking deep into AJ's eyes during their segment together, damn that was hard. It took all of her strength not to pull her into a passionate heated kiss right in front of the world, but she couldn't , she started to drift off into a daze thinking about her time with AJ.

_Flashback~_

_"You are amazing. You know that?" AJ asked Paige wrapping her arms around her neck after their match. "Not as wonderful as you are pumpkin." Paige said pecking her cheek. "Did I hurt you out there?" Paige said concern written in her voice. "Well…you did hit me." AJ said innocently with a hint of devilishness in her dark brown eyes. "Where?" Paige said examining her lover. "Right here." AJ said pointing to her lips. Paige chuckled at AJ's childish pout, AJ is just so adorable. "Here, let me fix that." She cooed leaning in to bestow a kiss on AJ's soft lips. _

_AJ moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms even tighter around Paige's neck pulling her closer. Paige took the hint and lifted AJ up into her arms as their lips moved in sync. AJ pulled away to catch her breath, then smirked at Paige. "Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" AJ whispered lustfully to Paige. "Good idea." Paige replied running down the empty hall with a giggling AJ in her arms._

_End of Flashback~_

She looked down thinking of the sweet moments they shared, then how it all ended. 'I just don't know anymore' Paige said quietly to herself. Why did she have to leave her like she did? Does she really mean it when she says 'I still love you'? Was she lying to her this whole time?

Paige teared up slightly, she couldn't help it, she loved this girl with everything and she couldn't stop. She was trying to move on, but everytime she was alone AJ would pop up. She hated her life right now, but nevertheless she pulled herself together for now and gathered her things, exiting the locker room, walked through the halls, and entered the parking lot.

And sure enough, there she was. Putting her suitcase in the trunk of her car. Paige sighed, Why now? Then, they locked eyes, but no words were said. The looks they gave each other spoke for themselves. Paige's filled with heartbreak and pain and AJ's filled with guilt and sorrow. AJ gulped holding back more tears. Paige never looked so broken before, she could tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffed slightly. "Paige…" She whispered loud enough for her to hear. Paige turned around and proceeded on her way to her car. She didn't want to talk right now, she just wanted to be alone.

AJ watched as one of her loves left in despair. Guilt was taking over and emotions were running extremely high, and only eight words ran through both of their minds,

Why does it have to be this way?


	4. Pain, Lust, and Love

Paige arrived to the arena once again for another Monday Night Raw. She grabbed her suitcase praying she wouldn't run into a 'certain somebody'. She just wanted to work and go back to her hotel tonight. No drama, no sadness, and even though it hurt, no AJ. She wanted to try and finally move on with her life, but that was not easy one bit. A part of her didn't think AJ would pick her over the great life she has with her husband, but another part of her wanted to do everything in her power to prove to AJ that they'd be happier together.

She was lost in her own thoughts, until she saw AJ walk cautiously out of the doors into the lot. She looked left and right, then scrolled through her phone ever so often. Paige stopped and tilted her head.

She looked curiously yet, loving at her. _"What is she doing? Wow she looks nic..damnit stop Paige!" _She thought to herself, cursing into the wind. Then her heart dropped.

"Phil!" AJ gasped running to leap into his arms. "Hi Honey!" He replied with a huge grin on his face. He picked her up and twirled her around.

Paige growled lowly, speak of the devil. Her jealously was at an all time high at this moment, and she could have exploded right then and there. She watched as they both kissed affectionately. _"Why don't they just come over here and rip my heart out for God's sake?" _She thought shaking her head.

She sighed looking down trying to ignore the scene in front of her, and she then walked with her head directed towards the door. She was tired of witnessing her own personal hell. She was only inches away from the door till,

"Hey!"

Called a loud male voice from behind her. Paige took a deep breath trying to calm down _"God.."_. She plastered a smile on what would otherwise be a hateful expression. She turned around and looked in his direction.

"Hey uh, you're Paige right?" He asked nodding at her with his arm wrapped around AJ. She shifted her head quickly to see AJ's pleading eyes gazing at her. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you." She said going over to them extending her hand.

Phil shook it grinning at her. "Thanks for taking care of my wife, since I'm not here to do it myself." He said winking down at AJ making her blush. _"I've been taking better care of her than you think." _She thought to herself before forcing herself to reply. "No problem. Your wife is a wonderful woman and its a pleasure to be around her." Paige answered with sincerity.

Paige looked at both of them. This hurt, it hurt badly. Sadness consumed her looking at the love of her life with her husband. **_Husband_**, that word made her want to cry, cringe, and go in rage all at the same time.

"Well, I've got to go. It's been nice meeting you Phil, and AJ I'll see you later." Paige said barely looking at AJ before turning around to walk away.

AJ watched as Paige waltz away from the scene. She watched sadly. She knew what it took for Paige to come over there and talk to Phil, and after everything they've been through, so much guilt. "Hey, you ok?" Phil asked his obviously upset wife. "Uh yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you later ok?" She replied kissing his cheek gently.

"I love you" He called after her. AJ gulped stopping in her tracks.

Ever since her affair with Paige started it became harder and harder to tell Phil she loved him.

Not to mention that she's also in love with Paige. It hurt her physically to say something she didn't know she actually meant to either of them.

"I.I love you too." She hesitated to say, then rushing towards the ring.

Later that evening, AJ had finished her match and segment with Paige and went to gather her things from the locker room. Sweaty and tired, she took a deep breath and replied to husband agreeing to meet him up in the room.

She arrive to the locker room and saw that the door was cracked. She heard a loud hiss through the door and took a closer look to see what was the saw Paige slowly lower her right leg, being especially careful with her shin.

"Paige! What happened? Did I hurt you?" AJ said quickly and worried, rushing over to aid her lover.

Paige's mouth became ajar. She didn't want this right now, but at the same time it made her feel good to see AJ was concerned for her. As of right now though, she didn't need the drama. Phil was here and she was already heartbroken, she couldn't take much more.

"I uh hit my shin on the stairs, it's nothing really." Paige said very hesitant, watching closely as AJ examined her leg."Nothing! Paige this doesn't look good." AJ said looking up to lay her own eyes upon Paige's.

The atmosphere in the room became extremely intense. Their chest heaved up and down rapidly from the nerves building inside of them. They looked at each other with what could be described as pain, lust, and most of all love.

AJ's eyes traveled from Paige's eyes down to her lips then slowly trailing back up.

Paige's breathing became rougher at AJ started to lean in, approaching her lips quickly.

"I can't do this." Paige said jumping off the bench. "You need to go see Phil." Paige said not looking into AJ's eyes. "Paige, why do you keep avoiding me!" AJ argued.

"Because you're not mine April!" Paige exclaimed loudly. AJ stood in shock taken aback by Paige's sudden out burst.

"You're not my wife April! As much as I want you to be you're not, you're his! I can't speak or be around you because every time I'm around you, the heartache becomes too much! You were right, this is wrong and I can't be in the way of your life anymore! I love you April but its wrong and…..I'm sorry" Paige said before leaving the scene quickly, she didn't want AJ to see her cry again. AJ let the tears free fall from her face. She needed to fix this, she needed to fix them.

Back in her hotel room, Paige laid down trying to clear her mind. Its been a long day. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. She groaned and walked with a slight limp to open it. And when she did she was hit by the unexpected.

AJ leaped into her arms, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. It was full of lust and emotion. AJ ravished the kiss moaning into it. She ran her fingers through Paige's black locks running her tongue across her bottom lip begging for access.

"AJ, we can't….","Shhh…" AJ replied quickly."Right now I need you. Please don't deny me?" She said with pleading eyes just like earlier.

Paige melted under AJ's hypnotizing gaze, and wrapped her arms tightly around AJ's waist continuing the kiss. AJ jumped up wrapping her legs around her waist. Paige held AJ making her way to the bed and she laid her down gently. AJ shifted up to her knees tugging at Paige's shirt as Paige placed butterfly kisses on the sensitive area of her neck. Then Paige basically ripped off her shirt going back down to kiss AJ again. Paige crawled on top of AJ carefully as they continued to make out.

Then on the floor, AJ's phone buzzed,

**Phil.**


End file.
